Secrets
by KatKing1979
Summary: Brought to be a Ward of the Crown, Kyra befriends a Prince with none. After a long absence, she returns and is not met with the warm reception she expects. But sometimes, as she learns, the heart is a fickle thing. (Updated Wednesdays.)
1. Kyra

Chapter 1.

"Today, there is a new member of our household coming. I expect you to be respectful to this poor soul, treat them with respect as the three of you play and grow. They have not a thing left, the Elves have stolen everything from them and they need the support of the both of you." Odin said, addressing his two young Sons as they stood in the Great Hall. He folded his hands behind his back, looking at both Thor and Loki. Part of him knew that Loki would be the more caring of the girl, left orphaned when her entire Village in the North was killed by an incursion of Dark Elves. She was found by Guards in a poor state, starved and left picking through the remains for anything edible. It was doubtful that she would survive, but her spirit proved stronger than most.

Frigga was overjoyed to dote upon her as well, adoring the girl and often cradling her in the Queen's embrace to soothe away nightmares. She had taken great pity on the terrified child, loving her as her own and being the kind woman she always was. The girl had been partially nursed back to health by the Queen, her wounds and the fever tended until she could leave her sick bed. Her body healing with the aid of Healers, but the scars on her mind remaining. And today, she would meet the Princes, both of them curious about the newcomer.

"Yes Father." They said in unison and Thor looked at Loki in excitement. His blonde hair unkempt, and his tunic wrinkled in contrast to Loki, who kept himself neatly presented.

"Loki, I hope that we like him. He will be a wonderful addition to our games, he can join us and be a Warrior!" Thor whispered, his cerulean eyes excited. Loki gave him a grin, his black hair and green eyes reflecting the excitement. He had hoped for a new person, perhaps they would like to read with him and study magic. He said a silent prayer that this person would take no interest in Thor's games, and grinned at the thought of his own friend.

"What if he wants to learn with Mother and I? To weild great magics, and become a Sorcerer?" Loki responded, Thor shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Magic? Loki, that is boring with all those books. Reading and studying, all of it for making illusions and reading more books." Thor said, puffing out his stocky chest. He flipped his blonde hair back, and stood proudly. "I want to be great like Father, brave and strong. When I am King, I will strike down anyone who dares to harm anyone in this Realm."

"Then you shall be known as a Protector, but it takes knowledge to also be a Wise King." Odin chided, taking their hands in each of his. "Loki has his strengths with his mind, and his clever nature. You have strength with your fighting, think on that Thor. A man who can reason, is a great man indeed."

"Yes Father." Thor replied, Loki shrugging as they walked into the Throne Room. Odin regarded both of the boys with him, his eye falling on Loki and giving the boy's hand a squeeze.

"I like my books, and Magic. Mother said that it would give me my true calling one day." Loki said, and Odin smiled. Frigga was the wisest woman he had ever met, and patient as well. "I promise to care for our new friend, and help them feel comfortable here."

"Very good Loki, you have the mind of a true Diplomat." Odin complimented the boy and he looked down shily at the praise. Usually, Thor was the one who was complimented most in every situation and Loki was forgotten. He looked back up at Odin, his eyes wide and amazed at the chance to finally have the sun falling on him. Thor grinned, looking at his brother in a bit of pride.

"When I am King, Loki will be my Chief Advisor!" Thor announced and Odin chuckled at the statement to put himself back into favor. He smiled at his boys, the doors to the Hall opening and Frigga walking in with her Maids flanking her. She walked with her hands folded, a gentle smile on her face and she spoke to one woman in a low voice who nodded back. Both boys strained to see the new boy they would have as a playmate, and they caught glimpses of a blonde curly haired child behind her. Thor leaned far over, but the child proved to be elusive and he shrugged at Loki.

"Probably scared or shy, give them a moment." Loki mouthed to his brother, his frame tall for a physical eight year old. Thor, was more stocky and beginning to put on some muscle for his ten year old frame, and Loki wondered if it was normal for a moment. Both boys stood on either side of their father, waiting for the procession to arrive.

"Husband." Frigga said, her skirts hiding a small figure behind her and they saw a small hand clutching them. A set of sea green eyes peeked around them, and Loki waved politely before the child returned to hiding. Thor tried to peek around his mother, the child moving and holding her gown around them.

"Come out dear, they all want to meet you." Odin said, the blonde child slowly emerging and both boys took in her skinny frame and pale pink dress. She was shorter than both of them, her body holding the charistics of a five year old and she trembled slightly under their scrutiny. Thor's mouth fell open, and disappointment crossed his face at the girl. Loki stared politely, her hands clutching a doll to her, and her eyes darting about as she looked at both boys in front of her. She looked up at Frigga, tugging her skirts and the Queen knelt down to let the girl whisper into her ear. She cupped her hand, keeping her voice low as she spoke and Loki smiled at her politely. Frigga smiled, stroking the child's face and she nodded.

"Yes, they are nice boys. And they will be your friends if you wish them to be, there is nothing here to harm you." Frigga said, the girl looking down and Thor stepped forward and took in her appearance.

"A girl! We cannot play Warriors with a girl!" Thor groaned, and Loki knew that Odin would be angry at his outburst. The King corrected his son with a quick tug on his hand, and Thor wrenched his hand free.

"Thor!" Frigga scolded and he looked at the girl with curls that were cropped close to her head. Loki stood still, trying not to attract attention and Thor looked at his parents.

"But girls do not like the games we play! All they want to do is play with dolls, and wear dresses!" Thor said, staring at the girl. "She is skinny too, nothing to her but skin!"

"Thor! You will not address her in that manner!" Odin said and the girl trembled in fear at the raising of his voice. She clutched to Frigga's skirts with one hand, hiding her face in the fabric and she stayed still. Loki took a step to the side, amd Thor let out a log groan to express his irritation at the newcomers gender. He knew he was wrong and he looked down at his boots, annoyed at the chastisement. The girl looked up from the skirts and Thor offered her his hand, trying to make the meeting better. She looked at the hand, still holding the skirts and she shook her head.

"Boys, this is Kyra. Kyra darling, this is Thor and Loki, they will look out for you. Don't let first impressions keep you from liking them both equally." Frigga said, and Loki stepped forward slowly. The girl regarded him and let go of the dress, her hands still holding the doll close to her and remaining quiet. She curtsied to the boys, her voice small as she spoke.

"My Princes and King, I am Kyra. Thank you for the hospitality of the Crown, and for allowing me to be here." She said, Loki smiling and he put his hand out to her. Odin watched, and she regarded it for a moment before he turned it a made a bird appear in the palm of it. Kyra smiled, her eyes shining at the display and she moved to touch the bird, but it vanished before her fingers made any contact.

"I am Loki, do you like stories and reading?" He asked her and she blinked at him in confusion. She looked at Frigga, and he frowned a moment. Thor was probably correct, all she wanted to do was play with dolls. She swallowed hard, looking at him and her fingers tightened on her toy.

"I don't know how to read." She said, and Loki grinned. His eyes lit up, and he looked up at Frigga.

"Could she come with me to my tutors? They could teach her to read and write!" Loki inquired, Thor sighing and he was again the brother in the shadow. Kyra looked at the Princes and she smiled slightly, her eyes going wide as Frigga looked proudly at her son.

"That is a wonderful idea. I believe it can be arranged, you are most kind to offer that to her." Frigga said and Thor crossed his arms. She looked at her other son, and she urged the girl forward. "I believe that every Warrior needs a purpose to battle. What if Kyra pretends to be a Stolen Maiden, and you and your friends can rescue her?"

"I suppose that can be done." Thor said, grinning and he looked at the girl. The boys motioned her to visit with them, Thor taking her hand and pulling her toward the Nursery. "Come! I will show you my things, and then Loki can bore you with his."

"My things are not boring Thor." Loki snapped back, the little girl standing between them. Thor laughed, rolling his eyes and Loki crossed his arms. Both boys looked at the girl, and they laughed together. She squirmed a bit, and Thor laughed and watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why is your hair all cut off? Aren't girls supposed to have long locks?" Thor asked, Loki waiting for her response and she shrugged.

"The Healers cut it, they said I had bugs in it and that it would grow back." She replied, Thor cringing and Loki nodded to reassure her that she was not at all unappealing. The boys opened the door for her, and she walked into the Nursery and she looked around at all the things the boys amused themselves with. Her eyes fell on a wooden rocking horse in one corner, and she ran to it. Her eyes wide, and she put her hands on the seat in envy.

"All this is yours?" She asked, picking up a toy soldier and Thor laughed. The doors opened again, a slender boy with blonde hair and a gray waistcoat walking in, followed by another boy with a shock of red hair. Both were slender, but well built and the red haired boy was eating cheese and bread as they walked.

"Honestly Volstagg, how do you eat so much without getting rounder?" The blonde boy asked and the other boy shrugged.

"I am not sure, but this is great bread!" Volstagg shot back, both boys laughing and they stopped when they saw the trio. The blonde boy walked over, standing next to Thor amd he grinned at Kyra.

"Who is she?" Volstagg said, and Thor grinned. He gestured toward Kyra and laughed, brushing crumbs off the other boys clothes.

"Mother found her in a duck egg!" Thor teased his friends. "This is Kyra, she was orphaned by a battle, and she is going to stay under Mother's care until she grows up. Kyra, this is Fandral and Volstagg."

"Hello, My Lords." She said and Volstagge grinned around his loaf of bread at her.

"She is awfully skinny. Have some cheese!" Volstagg said, shoving some of the orange wedge that he broke off and she took a small bite of the food. Fandral crossed his arms, letting out a sigh and he shrugged.

"Is she going to play with us all the time?" The boy asked, pressing his lips together. "Girls are so boring, they do nothing but complain about their pretty dresses and make a fuss."

"You will not say that forever." Loki laughed, the boy staring back and he stared at the other Prince in tolerance. "I heard you and the Stablehand's daughter kissed in the stalls!"

"I wondered what it was like, and she agreed to it!" Fandral shot back, his arms crossing. Thor laughed at his friend, and shook his head. "It was sort of nice too! Until her father caught us and chased me with a switch."

"Be glad that you are slender, you could run faster than he could." Thor said, everyone looking over at the giggling girl with her doll and cheese. She stood with her shoulders shaking, and her fingers held the food as she continued to giggle.

"He is funny." She said, Fandral ignoring her for the moment.

"What are we supposed to do with her?" He asked, and Thor shrugged.

"We could let her play our games, but she is still healing from her wounds. Maybe she could just watch while we spar." Thor said and Loki shook his head. He crossed his arms, and regarded his brother with a touch of disdain.

"That might scare her. Why don't we play something else?" Loki said, holding his hands out. The four boys argued amongst themselves, Kyra watching them go back and forth amongst themselves when a dark brown haired girl walked in wearing a jerkin and a pair of leggings. She crossed her arms, pressing her lips together and watched the smaller girl sit down on the floor and cradle her doll like a baby. She took a bite of cheese, her eyes following their argument and Sif put two fingers into her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. The entire room filled with silence, the boys all looking at the newcomer and Sif crossed her arms.

"Is anyone going to tell me who she is? And why you are all arguing?" She demanded, her hands planted on her hips and she tapped the toe of her boot. "You all sound like a bunch of old men, and even worse, you are doing it in front of her."

"I am Kyra." The child said, and Sif waved at her. Loki shrugged, sitting next to the girl and she shared her cheese with him. Volstagg sat on her other side, giving her some bread. She took a bite of the warm loaf, and she chewed it thoughtfully.

"She is a Ward of Mother. Her parents and village all died when the Dark Elves attacked." Thor said, sitting on his bed and crossing his legs. "We were deciding what to play because she is still healing. I want to spar, but Loki wants to play something else."

"My idea is not a baby game, it takes skill to play Chess." Loki retorted and Thor laughed. Sif stared at her friend, crossing her arms and she gave him a look that silenced him. Kyra continued eating, and Loki took a small tear of the bread and grinned at his new friend, he started liking her because she was quiet and he grinned at her as he chewed.

"That is boring Loki, nothing but sitting? No, thank you." Sif asked and she glared back at Thor. "We can spar anytime, she is still new to our group."

"Fine. We should play Foxes and Hares!." Thor said, hanging his head. Sif shook her head, and she sighed at her friend. She whispered something to Thor, grinning at him and she nodded.

"I like that game." She said and Thor sat up straighter, his arms pumping and he hopped off the bed. He put his arm out and he grinned at Sif, Kyra watching their exchange and she wondered if they were going to argue over it as well. Loki made a noise, pretending to be sick at their staring at eachother, and the other two boys laughed.

"We will play that then. Who wants to be the foxes?" Thor said, obviously bending to impress Sif. Fandral shot his hand up, and Sif raised hers as well. Thor grinned and he looked back at Loki as he and Volstagg stood up, Kyra following suit.

"Remember the rules. You have until the count of twenty to hide, then the foxes come and hunt you. First one we find is a fox, and then you count while the others hide." Thor said, Sif and Fandral covering their eyes and beginning to count. Kyra stood still, the rest of the children running to find a hiding place and she dropped her bread and cheese to run after Loki. She kept up, her eyes falling on a long tapestry, and she crawled behind it to find her hiding spot. She curled her legs close to her, and remained very quiet, hearing two sets of feet running g past her and she covered her mouth to stay hidden. She sat quietly for a long time, her eyes growing heavy in the dim space and she remained hidden. She started to doze, not knowing where the rest were and she heard someone walking the halls with two in tow.

"I cannot believe you did that to Kyra! Foxes and Hares! You told her to hide, pretending to play a game with her, and left her to do something else with your friends." Odin's voice boomed. Kyra curled up tighter, blinking tears and she listened to the exchange. "I should have known that you would suggest this Loki!"

"It was Sif's idea, she said she would get scared or hurt when we sparred together. This way, she was safe inside the Castle!" Thor protested, and Odin silenced the boys with a sudden sound.

"I care not! Now, both of you will fix this and make sure she is not hurt by your actions." Odin demanded, his voiced laced in warning and she heard two sets of feet shuffle about.

"We will find her and apologize Father." Loki said, and Kyra let herself cry as she crawled from behind the tapestry. She wiped her eyes and nose, leaving a trail of dust behind her and she started to sob. Both boys looked guilty, and she held her doll close to her before turning and running away. Her wails heard as she ran back to Queen Frigga, the boys looking at each other and they frowned at what they had both done.


	2. Fitting In

Chapter 2.

The Princes walked to their Mother's chambers, both of them fretting over facing the weeping girl and they took a deep breath as the debated silently who would knock. Loki lifted his hand, lowering it and he felt a knot form in his stomach at the prospect. Thor regarded him, and he shrugged as he was prone to do at times of indecision. It often made Loki wonder if his brother was suited to be King, his nature being one of guessing and making fun of others. Loki let out a long breath, his eyes pinching shut and he crossed his arms suddenly, his own mind made firmly up.

"You do it, she is crying because of you. If only you just agreed to let her visit and become comfortable, we would not have this problem. You must be the one to do it, I do not mind her at all and you think her presence is an affront." Loki said and Thor shook his head. He stared back at Loki, his mouth turning down and he narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Me?" Thor spat out and became defensive. "She was the one born a girl!"

"A girl who has no family, do you need reminding of that? She has nothing, the least we could do it be her friend as Father commands." Loks shot back and Thor crossed his arms. He rolled his eyes, becoming the spoiled Prince he usually was.

"Oh, and that is my fault? So what if she is an orphan, Mother will watch after her and her life is better now than being some silly Village Girl."

"Better? Don't you think she misses her family and friends? She probably hates the both of us for our trick, it was hurtful." Loki said and Thor pushed his shoulder with a laugh.

"You like her!" He teased, Loki shaking his head. "You probably want to kiss her!"

"I do not! But she is rather nice, and quiet! Don't be an Oaf, and just knock!" Loki said, and the door opened suddenly as a Maid left the room carrying a bundle of dirty sheets and rags with her. She looked down at the two Princes, and Loki saw that they had spots of blood on them and her worried a moment. What if something awful happened to their new companion, and now she was dying? It would be their fault, and neither one of them would live down her accidental death.

"Thor, I think Kyra is hurt." Loki said, and both boys burst into the room. They saw the girl sitting in their Mother's lap, her eyes closed and she was wrapped in a blanket as the Queen rocked her gently on her bed. Loki walked with Thor to his mother and he rested his hands on the covers, his eyes filling with tears. This was his fault, and now the girl was dying.

"She tripped and fell on a step as she ran. She will be fine boys." Frigga said, the girl's eyes opening softly and she peered at the two Princes. Thor kicked his shoes off, climbing up onto the bed and he smiled at the little girl. He waved awkwardly, and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Hi. Are you hurt bad?" Thor asked and the girl shook her head. She lay still in the blankets, and Loki saw her doll laying on the covers and he picked it up to hand it to her. Thor looked down at his lap as she took it, biting his lip and he let out a sigh.

"We are sorry Kyra, it was mean to play such a trick on you." Loki said, speaking as usual for his brother and her eyes followed them both. She took the doll, holding onto it and he sat on his knees and watched her. Her eyes closed again, and Thor frowned at her.

"Is she small because she did not get enough to eat?" Thor asked and Frigga smiled at her Son.

"No Dear, she is thin because of that. She is only fifty years old. She is younger than both of you, she will grow and I do hope you both learned a lesson." She said, the Maid taking the sleeping child over to a smaller bed and laying her down on it. Loki watched them carry her, and they covered her with another blanket to keep her comfortable. "She will need to rest often, and she needs even more time to grow accustomed to everything here. This world is different from the one she lived in before, it has more than what she is accustomed to."

"Yes Mother." Loki said, watching the girl and he blinked at her as she slept. He looked at Thor, remembering how she had become enamored with the rocking horse and he pulled his brother over.

"We should give her that old horse. We don't use it anymore, and you saw how she looked at it." He whispered to Thor, the other boy nodding and grinning at him. Thor put his shoes back on quickly, nearly falling over and Loki waited for him. He stood up, walking over and leaned close to his brother.

"It would be a proper apology!" Thor said, slapping Loki in the chest amd nearly knocking him over. "Good thinking!"

"I am the smart brother." He said sheepishly, rubbing his bruised ribs. "We could tie a ribbon on it and put flowers in the mane, make it for a girl."

"We should hurry, before she wakes up!" Thor said, grabbing his shirt collar and yanking Loki behind him with a yelp. Frigga sighed, looking at the two of them and shook her head.

"Whatever the both of you are up to, do not cause trouble. And don't manhandle your brother Thor!" Frigga said, and Thor released Loki. He grinned, scratching his head and shuffled his feet.

"Yes mother." Thor said, looking at Loki who was straightening his tunic and groaning. "Sorry Brother."

"It is all well, we had better hurry." Loki said, running back to the Nursery and Thor chasing after. Thor grinned to himself, hoping that the girl would like him after this suprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyra woke and stretched her back as she rolled over and blinked, her eyes falling on Loki and Thor as she sat up and held onto her doll. Both boys stood together and she slipped out from under the covers, her eyes wary for a moment but slowly falling on both of them in curiosity. She blinked again, cocking her head to the side and Thor nudged Loki with his elbow.

"We have a suprise for you Kyra!" Loki said, Thor nodding and she bit her lip.

"Consider this a proper apology for our actions." Thor said, and they parted to show her the rocking horse from their room. Her eyes went wide at the ribbons tied around the neck in pink and blue, and she grinned at it. She walked over to them, her eyes shining and she pointed at it.

"It is really for me?" She asked and Loki nodded, and Thor grinned like a fool.

"Of course. We saw how you liked it, and thought you should have it." Loki said, and she lay her doll down on the bed. She climbed up onto it, taking the reins and putting her feet in the stirrups and she began rocking back and forth. She started giggling, enjoying the play and Frigga stepped out of her study to se what the noise was. She saw Kyra, and a smile crossed he face.

"Boys, that is so very kind of you to share your old things with her." Frigga said, walking over and looking at how they dressed the horse up for a girl. Thor grinned, folding his hands behind his back and looked proud.

"Loki tied the ribbons, and I picked the flowers." Thor said, and Loki looked at his feet. Frigga gave them both a hug and Loki hid a blush, fixing his hair. Kyra slipped from the toy, dancing over and she hugged Loki and then Thor. She curtsied then, giggling and smiled at both of them.

"Thank you so much, my Princes." She said, and Loki hid a deeper blush. "I like this very much! And the ribbons are so pretty!"

"You are welcome." Loki said, and mumbled something about needing to relieve himself while rubbing the back of his neck. He left the room, a pang of jealousy hitting him as he looked back and saw Thor help her onto the horse again and he pushed it as she rocked to make it move around the room. He wanted her to be his friend as well, but Thor was always the more popular of the two. He had all the friends, and he would always draw people to him.

"Will Loki come back?" He heard, stopping and Kyra sat on the horse and looked at him. Her eyes were sad, and he gave her a smile amd nodded.

"Yes. I will... if you want me to." He said and Thor frowned, looking at Kyra and he glanced at Loki. He always had to make his friends include his brother, and never wanted him to know about it. He hated that Loki was lonely sometimes, and wished he would have friends like his.

"I do, you are my friend now." Kyra said, amd Loki grinned. He ran to the Privy, hurrying to use it and wanting to get back to the girl. On the way, he decided that he would take her to his favorite place in the garden, his secret place when Thor and his friends were playing. His new friend, shared with Thor, but one that did not just tolerate his presence like the others did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night at supper, Loki pushed his dessert of pudding to her. Her grin wide as Thor watched and she pushed it back to him, she shook her head and patted her belly with satisfaction. He had watched them play together most of the day, and he was finally happy that Loki had found someone he could be around. He watched them giggle, sharing a secret and he groaned at how much he had ate. Loki still ate much, but Thor felt fit to burst.

"Don't slouch Thor." Odin corrected him and he regarded Kyra with his good eye. "How are you getting along with the boys Kyra?"

"They are very nice, My King. They shared their horse with me." She said and Odin glanced at Loki. Frigga smiled at the both of them, her pride showing.

"What horse?" He asked and Loki cleared his throat.

"We gave Kyra the old Rocking Horse from the Nursery. She liked it when she saw it this morning, and we do not use it anymore." Loki said, Odin nodding with a grin. He looked over at Thor, putting a hand on his shoulder and he squeezed it gently.

"It was Loki's idea, I just helped move it." Thor said, and Odin regarded Loki. He knew that his father would praise the other boy more, and did not expect any different. He was the shadow to the future King, and he was used to his station. Odin stared at him a bit longer, and nodded as he blinked his eye. Kyra took his hand under the table, her eyes on him and he nodded to confirm Thor's statement.

"Well done then, I am most pleased with the both of you." Odin said, pointing to Kyra and he gestured. "I have made arrangements for your education. You will start with the tutor, and then move on to the Academy in the West. Many girls attend it, and they return accomplished young ladies of good merit. When you are ready, you will make your own way in the world and hopefully a good match."

"Thank you King Odin." Kyra said, her eyes went wide and she looked at him. "Why can't I learn with the Princes?"

"Dear, you will learn, but there you will learn a trade. It is only a few decades and you will be back with us." Frigga said, her eyes smiling and Odin nodded. "But it is not for many years now, you must be older to go."

"I like it then, and I will learn to read and write like you." Kyra said, smiling and Frigga patted her head.

"We can be friends for a long time then." Kyra said to Loki and he grinned back at her in true joy.


	3. The Secret Place

Chapter 3.

Kyra and Loki walked the halls together, Thor and his friends having gone off to spar together earlier that day and leaving them behind. Over the last week, the duo had grown close and was urged to remain so by his older brother. Loki thought it was so he could be unhindered by the shy, black haired boy and girl and he was content to keep her as company. She took his hand, he holding it tightly and he looked at her with a very serious expression that made her stop and worry a bit.

"If I show you this, you have to swear that you will never tell another person." Loki said and Kyra nodded, folding her hands and she smiled at her friend. She wanted him to believe that she would never tell, and she freed her small hand and covered her mouth with both hands to show him she wouldn't.

"I promise." She said, her hands muffling her speech and he laughed at her. He took her hand again, leading her through the garden and toward a hedge. They crawled under it, Loki showing her the opening in the roots of a tree and he gestured for her to wait. He took a candle and lit it before dropping down and crawling into the opening, putting out his hand for her to follow. She shuffled on her knees, following him into the space and she followed his light as they found themselves in a open cavern of sorts. The tree roots creating a void, and Loki standing up slowly.

"What is this place?" She asked, looking at the piece of flat wood he had balanced carefully on two rocks as a bench. He put the candle in a lantern and he grinned at her, watching her look around at the things he found around the Castle and kept there from Thor.

"This is my secret place, I come here when I want to be alone. I wanted to show you it, and you promised to keep it a secret." Loki said, warning her and she took a step back from him as he approached.

"I promise." She said, shaking her head and he grinned at her. "I will never tell anyone."

"I believe you." He said and sat down on the bench, crossing his ankles. "Friends do not lie to other friends, and they keep each others secrets. That is how it has been, and always should be."

"They do?" She asked him, sitting next to him and he nodded.

"Of course. Didn't you have friends that you played with before they all went away to Valhalla?" He asked and she shook her head. She looked down at her feet and rested her hands on her lap, her eyes sad.

"No, all the other boys and girls were scared of my Papa. He was the biggest hunter in the Village, and was very loud." She said and wiped her nose. "He hid me in a cupboard in the pantry from the Elves, and made me promise to not make a single sound."

"He sounds like he was very wise, I am glad he hid you away from them. You would not have come here, and I would not have anyone to talk to." He said, leaning forward. "Were you scared?"

"Yes, but I kept my promise. I stayed very quiet, and very small. I came out and everyone was dead, Mama, Papa, even the nice man who made little pies." She replied, starting to cry. "I hate those nasty elves!"

"They will not get you here. Father is very brave, and we have many Guards to keep us safe." Loki said, sitting closer to her. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, unwrapping two pieces of Honey Candy and gave her one. "I got this one for you."

"Thank you, I have never had candy before" She said, taking a tiny lick of the confection and smiling. He stuck his piece in his mouth, letting the long stick dangle from his lips and she giggled at him. "It is really sweet."

"They are some of my favorites. Mother gives them to me as reward for doing well on my studies." He said, pointing at the other wall with the amber colored sweet and he stood up. "This is my treasure box. I find things that are interesting and keep them in here."

He took down the small chest, carrying it over to her and opened the lid. She looked down at the array of crystals, and saw dried herbs and a dagger among the items. He plucked a small clear crystal from the top of the pile and held it up to the light, she smiled as it made rainbows dance along the walls from the candle and Loki took a piece of leather cord and made a loop through it. He tied it around her neck, and she smiled at him for the gift.

"Keep it, then you can make rainbows appear whenever you are sad." He said and picked up the dagger. "I am going to learn to fight with this, I will be so good that I can slay Dark Elves!"

"What about the other monsters?" She asked him, amd he thrust the blade forward and laughed.

"Of course, I will be a great warrior like Thor and Father too. But I will also be able to use magic, and that will help me get even better." He said, boasting a bit and Kyra giggled at him. He put the dagger back, closing the chest and putting it back. He sat next to her again, the both of them eating their candy and he felt a bit strange with the girl next to him.

He thought about how Fandral said that kissing a girl was sort of nice, and he wondered if he would like such a thing. He had never kissed any girl or lady other than his mother, and it was always on the cheek. The Scullery Maid and a Guard kissed in the library once, and they seemed to enjoy the act very much before he crept away in embarassment with his book. He looked at Kyra, wondering if it would be too much to kiss her cheek.

"Kyra." Do you really want to stay friends for a long time?" He asked her and she nodded at him, holding the crystal in her hand and she giggled.

"I do. I think you are very nice, and you are not loud like Thor." She said and he laughed at her observation. He moved a bit closer, grinning and he could feel his hand touch her hip through her dress.

"May I... I mean you don't have to, but... May I kiss your cheek?" He asked and she looked at him shily. She colored at his attention and she looked at her knees as she slipped the candy from her lips.

"Like a friend kiss?" She asked and Loki nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, but only as a friend." He said, amd she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand she nodded then. He leaned closer to her, leaving a chaste kiss on her cheek and she giggled again. He grinned and he felt himself color at the action, and he moved back again.

"That was nice." Loki said, smiling and she continued to giggle at him. He watched Kyra swing her feet and he rolled his eyes at her giddiness, he liked her very much then and was glad for her to be a friend.

"I like it here, it is nice and quiet." She said softly, and he finished his candy. He watched her eat hers, and he laughed as she looked up at the tree above them.

"You see why I like it too." He said and stood. "We should get back before Mother worries about us."

She said nothing, standing up and following him through the opening again and Loki helped her out from between the tree roots. They walked back through the garden, seeing Thor storming past with a swelling eye and Loki stared in shock.

"What happend Thor?" He asked and his brother glared back at the both of them. Loki studied the wound, and he tried not to poke the purple bruising and swelling.

"I tried to kiss Sif and she punched me!" He shouted, his annoyance showing. Loki did his best not to laugh, and Kyra covered her mouth with her hands.

"Did you ask her first?" Loki asked and Thor shook his head. Loki sighed, crossing his arms and he shook his head at his brother.

"Mother has told us to always ask permission Thor. It is only the proper thing to do." He said, Kyra nodding and Thor turned on his heel toward the Infirmary.

"I still liked it!" Thor shouted back, leaving them in the hall and Loki shrugged at Kyra. He laughed, placing a hand on her back and walking the other way with her. She giggled a bit, and he knew somehow, that she was laughing at Thor and his plight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time his lessons were over with the tutor, he was eager to see Kyra again. He hurried to Frigga's Chambers, and entered to see her sitting with a woman and she was carefully writing the alphabet on a piece of paper. She had her tounge stick between her teeth, deep in concentration as she swung her feet. She looked down at the page, and the Governess looked over her shoulder and patted her head.

"Very well done, you know the alphabet." She said and Kyra giggled amd clapped her hands. Loki stood off to the side, his eyes on his friend and he waited for her to be dismissed from her studies. The Governess let her go for the day, amd she hopped down from the chair to join her friend.

"Loki! What are we going to do now?" She asked and he grinned at her.

"I don't know, maybe we could just walk together for a bit." He replied and she nodded, following him through the halls. He took her hand, leading her to the garden and they sat on a sunny patch of grass. Her fingers played with the blades, and he watched the clouds for a moment.

"I liked learning how to write. I can do my name now." She said and he smiled at her.

"That is good, I know many things and soon you will." He replied and they both lay in the grass and watched the birds. Her blonde curls moved with the wind and he sighed, feeling content to have a friend.

"I miss the Village, but it is still very nice here, there are so many people and new things to do." She said finally. Through a window, they heard Thor give a shout and the clang of swords being crossed. Next year, Loki would start learning fencing and combat strategies. Not lessons he was looking forward to, but he would endure them in the name of duty.

"The Castle is a vast place, there are many things to see and do." He agreed, sitting up and he wanted to move away from Thor and his shouting. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Where?" She asked and Loki laughed back at her.

"I know a place." He said, helping her to stand and taki g her through several halls and they found themselves in the Gallery, he opened the door for her and she stared up at all the portraits of the Royal family and she pointed at one.

"There is you!" She squealed, smiling at him. He grimaced at the terrible portrait of him, and sighed. Another one would be commissioned as he grew, so it was only temporary. He still hated being forced to sit for them, to smile when he felt contrary.

"Yes. That one there is Mother, she looks lovely in that picture." He said, pointing at her portrait high on the wall. Her hair was surrounded in a golden halo, and it made her look very kind as she smiled down on them.

"It does. She is always pretty though." She said, and giggled at Loki. He sat on a bench, and she joined him and swung her feet. She held his hand, and they looked at the paintings together and he told her about all the people in them. Soon, the sun began to set, and shadows filled the Gallery. They both still sat and enjoyed being friends, their hands together and he smiled at her.

"Let's never grow up Kyra, it seems foolish to do." Loki said and she nodded.

"It really does, because boys fight in wars and I don't want you to get hurt." She whispered back, his arm sliding around her shoulders. He blinked, holding up two fingers and she put her fingers against his.

"Friends, no matter what happens." He said and she nodded, agreeing to the pact with fingers pressed against each others and they both ran from the room together.


End file.
